My favorite Songs The Importance of being idle
by Margarida
Summary: Eu vendi minha alma pela segunda vez...Porque o homem não me paga...Eu pedi ao meu proprietário mais um tempo...Ele disse filho, as contas estão esperando...Meu melhor amigo me ligou na outra noite...Ele disse cara, você é louco...Minha namorada me disse


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seya e seus personagens relacionados pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas (Já aprenderam? Então vamos lá, todo mundo junto: o Shura é da Margarida!).

**EM CARÁTER EXTRAORDINÁRIO!**

Sim, uma exceção à regra se planta aqui e agora e somente desta vez! Eu resolvi postar a fic do Kiki também, mas sem a votação no final, que está lá na do Shura... Gente, o menino merece, né!

-x-x-x-x-x-

**THE IMPORTANCE OF BEING IDLE**

-x-x-x-x-x-

**I sold my soul for the second time**

**'Cause the man don't pay me**

**I begged my landlord for some more time**

**He said "Son, the bills are waiting"**

**My best friend called me the other night**

**He said "Man - you crazy"**

**My girlfriend told me to get a life**

**She said "boy, you lazy"**

_Eu vendi minha alma pela segunda vez_

_Porque o homem não me paga_

_Eu pedi ao meu proprietário mais um tempo_

_Ele disse "filho, as contas estão esperando"_

_Meu melhor amigo me ligou na outra noite_

_Ele disse "cara, você é louco"_

_Minha namorada me disse para arranjar o que fazer_

_Ela disse "menino, você é preguiçoso"_

-Kiki! Kiki! – gritava Mu pela casa de Áries, chamando por seu aprendiz.

Eram mais de sete horas da manhã e o danado ainda não tinha acordado. E uma pilha de louça suja, roupas para lavar e passar e outros afazeres esperavam pelo menino. Mas quem disse que Kiki queria se levantara àquela hora?

Revirando-se na cama, Kiki cobriu a cabeça com o cobertor para não ter que ouvir seu mestre o chamar. Pobre menino, esqueceu-se da poderosa telecinese de Mu...

-Mestre, tá frio... – Kiki resmungou, encolhendo-se todo ao ver seu cobertor levitar pelo quarto. Mu apenas balançou a cabeça, negativamente.

-Acorde, Kiki, você tem muito o que fazer hoje.

-Mas mestre, hoje não tem treino...

-E a casa de Áries, não precisa de cuidados é? Ande, levanta logo que eu preciso sair para resolver uns assuntos.

-Se é tão urgente, pode ir... – o menino falou, virando-se para o outro lado, arrancando o lençol da cama para se cobrir.

-Kiki! Mais respeito que eu sou mestre! E tem mais: se eu sair com você ainda na cama, duvido que vá se levantar logo!

-Ah, mestre, só mais um pouquinho, tá tão bom aqui...

**But I don't mind  
As long as there's a bed beneath the stars that shine  
I'll be fine, if you give me a minute  
A man's got a limit  
I can't get a life if my heart's not in it**

_Mas eu não me importo  
Contanto que eu tenha uma cama abaixo das estrelas que brilham  
Eu ficarei bem, se você me der um minuto  
Eu tenho o meu limite  
Eu não posso ganhar a vida se meu coração não está nessa_

-LEVANTA-SE AGORA, KIKI!

O grito de Mu ecoou por toda casa de Áries, subiu pelas escadas das demais e chegou aos ouvidos de Shion e Atena no décimo terceiro templo. A deusa levou as mãos aos ouvidos, o grande mestre apenas suspirou.

-Parece que o Kiki está naqueles dias...

-Agora sim eu posso sair tranqüilo. – Mu comentou, saindo do quarto. Kiki, com uma expressão de medo, estava de pé junto á cama, tremendo dos pés à cabeça.

Porém, foi só ouvir o barulho da passos descendo as escadas da frente e um cálculo mental infalível e... Lá estava o menino novamente na cama, enrolado em seu cobertor.

-KIKI!

-Mestre? – assustou-se o moleque, tinha certeza que ouvira a voz de Mu chamando-o.

"Deve ter sido só um sonho... Ou melhor, um pesadelo..."

**I lost my faith in the summer time  
Cos it don't stop raining  
The sky all day is as black as night  
But I'm not complaining  
I begged my doctor for one more line  
He said "Son, words fail me  
It ain't your place to be killing time"  
I guess I'm just lazy**

_Eu perdi a minha fé no verão,  
Porque não parou de chover  
O céu, todo dia, é tão escuro quanto a noite,  
Mas não estou me queixando  
Eu implorei a meu médico mais uma linha  
Ele disse "filho - as palavras falham-me  
Não é sua vez de matar tempo"  
Acho que sou apenas preguiçoso_

-É asim que quer ser meu sucessor, seu moleque?

-Mestre? Mas que diabos, ele já saiu! – Kiki comentou consigo emmso, olhando para os lados – Ai!

O menino levou a mãos à nuca, onde havia recebido um tapa dolorido. Bufou de raiva, um dia ainda teria uma telecinese tão pdoerosa quanto a de seu mestre Mu!

Sem alternativas, Kiki levantou-se de uma vez e foi para a cozinha, não havia mais escapatória.

Ou será que ainda havia uma chance?

**But I don't mind  
As long as there's a bed beneath the stars that shine  
I'll be fine, if you give me a minute  
A man's got a limit  
I can't get a life if my heart's not in it**

_Mas eu não me importo  
Contanto que eu tenha uma cama abaixo das estrelas que brilham  
Eu ficarei bem, se você me der um minuto  
Eu tenho o meu limite  
Eu não posso ganhar a vida se meu coração não está nessa_

Quem teria sido o sábio que aflou sobre o poder dos sonhos na vida das pessoas?

Ess resposta ninguérm tinha no momento, mas, naquela tarde, Mu de Áries descobriu que tal afirmação era uma imensa verdade.

Ao chegar em sua casa, Kiki estava dormindo no sofá da sala, mas vassouras, panos de chão, produtos de limpeza e outros intens trabalhavam duro, sob ordens severas de um pequeno ditador que falava dormindo.

-Esfreguem o chão! Limpem a sjanelas! Olha só, e essa mancha no tapaete, hein?

**But I don't mind  
As long as there's a bed beneath the stars that shine  
I'll be fine, if you give me a minute  
A man's got a limit  
I can't get a life if my heart's not in it**

_Mas eu não me importo  
Contanto que eu tenha uma cama abaixo das estrelas que brilham  
Eu ficarei bem, se você me der um minuto  
Eu tenho o meu limite  
Eu não posso ganhar a vida se meu coração não está nessa_

-x-x-x-x-x-

E aqui foi a fic do Kiki, eu tenho um apreço muito grande por esse menino, morro de rir cada vez que revejo os DVDs de Saint Seya e me deparo com aquela cena que ele faz gato e sapato do Tatsumi, logo no começo da saga...

Bem, como essa foi a primeira e única exceção da série, aqui não teremos votação, que foi feita na fic do Shura. O resultado dela? Logo, logo vcs poderão conferir no site!

Beijos!


End file.
